Scrooge
'Scrooge '''is a song in ''The Muppet Christmas Carol. Lyrics The Muppet Christmas Carol When a cold wind blows it chills you Chills you to the bone But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart Like years of being alone It paints you with indifference Like a lady paints with rouge And the worst of the worst The most hated and cursed Is the one that we call Scrooge Unkind as any and he wrath of many This is Ebenezer Scrooge There goes Mister Humbug There goes Mister Grim If they gave a prize for being mean The winner would be him Old Scrooge he loves his money Cause he thinks it gives him power If he became a flavor You can bet he would be sour Blech! Even the vegetables don't like him. There goes Mister Skinflint There goes Mister Greed The undisputed master of The underhanded deed He charges folks a fortune For his dark and drafty houses Us poor folk live in misery It's even worse for mouses Please, sir, I want some cheese. He must be so lonely He must be so sad He goes to extremes To convince us he's bad He's really a victim of fear and of fright Look close and there be a sweet man inside... Naahhh! Eh-eh! There goes Mister Outrage There goes Mister Sneer He has no time for friends or fun His anger makes that clear Don't ask him for a favor Cause his nastiness increases No crust of bread for those in No cheeses for us meeces There goes Mister Heartless There goes Mister Cruel He never gives he only takes Lets his hunger rule If being mean's a way of life You'd practice and rehearse Then all that work is paying off Cause Scrooge is getting worse Everyday in every way Scrooge is getting worse Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol When a cold when blows it chills you Chills you to the bone But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart Like years of being alone It paints you with indifference Like a lady paints for it's worth And the worst of the worst The most hated and cursed Is the one that who's called Chumsworth Unkind as any and he wrath of many This is Pythor P. Chumsworth There goes Mister Humbug There goes Mister Grim If they gave a prize for being mean The winner would be him Oh Pythor loves his money Cause he thinks it gives him power If he became a flavor You can bet he would be sour There goes Mister Skinflint There goes Mister Greed The undisputed master of The underhanded deed He charges folks a fortune For his dark and drafty houses Us poor folk live in misery It's even worse for mouses Please, sir, I want some cheese. He must be so lonely He must be so sad He goes to extremes To convince us he's bad He's really a victim of fear and of fright Look close and there be a sweet man inside... Naahhh! Eh-eh! There goes Mister Outrage There goes Mister Sneer He has no time for friends or fun His anger makes that clear Don't ask him for a favor Cause his nastiness increases No crust of bread for those in No cheeses for us meeces There goes Mister Heartless There goes Mister Cruel He never gives he only takes Lets his hunger rule If being mean's a way of life You'd practice and rehearse Then all that work is paying off 'Cause Pythor's getting worse Everyday in every way Pythor's getting worse Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Villain Songs